


Scars (on your weak body)

by Cake_Boy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Lots of scars, M/M, Self-Harm, bit depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Boy/pseuds/Cake_Boy
Summary: Four little one-shot about scars...1. Bruce ask Clark to make a new scar2. Damian and Dick has twenty-seven scar in their body2. Kon has no idea how much hurt Tim got4. Damian teach Jon how to cut himself
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Scars (on your weak body)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in hungarian and then translated to english.  
> It isn't my best work, it weak in hungarian and it weaker in english.  
> But I hope you'll enjoy it.

He put his head to his shoulder, stroked his chest. He felt some newer sutured wounds and other, more fresher scars. Each piece had a story about where, what and who had done to this to Bruce. He moved his hand to his stomach, but Bruce grabbed his wrist.

“Bruce…?” whispered his name to his ears.

“Don’t” he put his hands together. Bruce hands were shaking, but he hold still them.

“I’m sorry, but...They are amazing!” he said while gave a little kiss to Bruce’s shoulder,

“Hm, I don’t like the feeling of the bullets in my stomach” he explained “ But you can’t understand that”

“Maybe this is why I like them that much”

Bruce turned to his other side, his head fell into the pillow. He moved his upper body, it seemed he offended him. He gave kisses to Bruce’s scares on his shoulders. He carefully kissed every little bruises.

“Clark” he called him, but he didn’t care about it, he continued.

He hugged Bruce’s waist, from his shoulder he started kissing Bruce’s blade bones. He licked the scares. Bruce suddenly turn to him, he grabbed his face and kissed his lips. He touched the older man’s upper arms, and let him to lead their kiss. Bruce was slow, his tongue was tired, slacker.  
He kissed his nose.

“I bet you have a favorite one” whispered to Clark’s lips. 

“That’s true” he nodded, he touched his waist again “In your hip”

“A bullet wound, I almost got paralyzed”

He kissed his forehead “It’s look like a flower, in a place where just few can see” he stroked the wound “Beautiful”

Bruce stayed silent for a moment, he listened to his accelerated heart beat. Bruce leaned to his ear “What if...What if you give me a new one?”

“Bruce...” he pushed him away “I would never...”

“Please?”

He knew Bruce, but this was something else. He never thought he liked this kind of behave. It was too kinky for him, he didn’t wanted to participate. He would never hurt him…not in purpose.

“I’m not sure...”he shook his head “I don’t understand you”

“Forget it” he turned to his side again.

He sighted, he didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t want him being gruff to him. Bruce wanted that, so if he do this it isn’t a wrong thing, right? He stroked his upper arm to got his attention again.  
“How do you want me to do that?”

Bruce hesitated for a moment before he gave an answer. He felt himself awkward in the silence.  
“If you burn something in me with your laser...”

“No!”snapped “Bruce, I can’t do that to you!”

Bruce rolled his eyes “Please...I can’t explain, but the idea...” he put his face to his chest “You stigmatize me as if I were your property...”

“I can’t do that, Bruce...” he grabbed his upper arm, but he didn’t pulled away.

He hugged him, sighted “Can you do it, if I give you a knife?”

“I don’t know, Bruce...It’s a terrible idea...”

Bruce remind silent for a moment, he stayed his chin to his chest “In the drawer, there are a batarang...Use that”

“Bruce...”

“Stay calm” he smiled to him “Everything will be alright”

He sighted again, he didn’t want to argue with him. He pulled out the drawer, after a short searching he found the bat shaped weapon. Bruce’s eyes begged to him, he felt a frog in his throat.

“Draw something on my ribs” he leaned back, he stretched his back to stretch his skin.

He swallowed, he put the batarang to Bruce’s ribs. He felt Bruce’s breathing under his palm. He pressed the edge of the blade into his skin, Bruce let a small moan out. It was a bad idea, it was a terrible idea and he didn’t like at all, but he did it for Bruce. He started cut Bruce’s skin, he saw him hold back his breath, his whole body started shaking. Bruce’s blood dripped down. He moved the weapon away, he dropped it to the floor. He grabbed Bruce and kissed him. Bruce had a hard time breathing, the direct cut was different. He put his hands on his side, his palms got bloody.

“Thank you” Bruce whispered to his lips.

“I’ll never do this again” said with a smile.

***

He watched him with crossed arms. Dick took off his top, he dropped next to his bed. He started searching on his wardrobe. There was a lots of scares and wounds on his back. Some older, some newer.

“How did you got them?” Damian asked while narrowed his eyebrow.

“Night job” answered to him, he took a new t-shirt from the wardrobe “But you know that”

He walked to him “How many?”

It was a weird and uncomfortable question from him. He wasn’t sure why he interested in the topic.  
“You want to get a closer look?” he asked and sat down on his bed.

Damian didn’t answered the question, he sat down next to him. He put his palms on his side. Dick was shivering, but didn’t say anything, he let him to stroke his wounds. It was awkward and weird, but Damian was interested, maybe too interested.

“Twenty-seven” Damian said “You have Twenty-seven wounds”

He looked at him, he want more explanation why is this so important “You are satisfied now?”

Damian took off his own shirt, Dick wanted to say him he didn’t need to do this, but it was too late. For his biggest surprise, Damian also had a bunch of scars and wounds all around his body.

“The scars reminds me to my mistakes”he said “All of them was a mistake”

“I don’t think...”but he couldn’t finish the sentence, Damian grabbed his hands and putted on his chest “Damian?!”

“It’s humiliating if someone sees your scares.”

“Why did you show me then?” asked, he wanted to pull away his hands, but Damian squeezed them.

“You also did. You showed me your shame, so I had to.”

“Damian, I...”

“You have twenty-seven scares” interrupted him “Just like me...”

They sat opposing each other, studying each other’s scars. There was nothing to say, but they didn’t needed worlds to this. Damian was careful, it was like he was caressing fresh wounds. Damian hugged him suddenly, put his cheeks to his chest. Dick didn’t see it exactly, but he was sure that his youngest brother was smiling.

***

In one half of the tub Kon was sitting, collecting bubbles in his hand, which he blew towards Tim, who was sitting the other side of the tub. Tim diving into the hot water, he didn’t enjoyed the shared bath as the kryptonian did. Kon moved closer to him, he tilted his head a little bit.

“What’s wrong?” asked him, while he grabbed the bathing sponge “You seem tense”

“I just don’t understand what’s the use of this? We don’t even have sex in there”

Kon blushed, he was surprised about Tim terms of expression “I thought you would like this...Can I wash your back?”

Tim sighted, rolled his eyes “If you want...”

Tim showed his back to Kon, who put some shower gel to the sponge and started washing his back.  
He started noticing Tim’s scars and wounds all around his back. There was bigger and smaller, some almost invisible.  
“It hurt?” he asked him while stroked some.

“Not all” he shrugged his shoulders. “The first one awfully. They shot my achilles tendon. I had a surgery. But this is part of our job, you can get used to it”

He held his face against his back “I don’t get any...I am bulletproof, I don’t know how this feel.”

Tim remind silence, he almost thought he offended him with his question. But Tim started speaking. 

“Sometimes I just got bruises. The shoots are the most painfully, mostly when the shards of the bullet stay inside me. The stings and the cuts are tolerable, but they took more time to heal...”

“I don’t want mote wounds on you” he put his hands on his chest “However you are beautiful with em”

“The wounds remind me” said quietly “Remind me I am just a human, who will die one day...”

“Don’t talk about that” kissed his shoulder “Until I am here, you don’t need to die”

Tim smiled and turn to kiss Kon lips…

***

Damian leaned his back to bed, Jon sat in his lap. Jon putted his hand to the other boy’s shoulder, he studied his naked upper body. After the short searching, he narrowed his eyebrows. He looked at him accusingly.

“You have more scars than before”

“Not everybody like you, I am not bulletproof.”

“I speak about these, there” he stroked the scars in Damian’s upper arm. Sores beneath each other. “These are too similar to each other”

Damian didn’t say anything, he turned his head away.

“Did you do that?” Jon asked but he didn’t got answer.

Damian didn’t give him attention, he put his hand on Jon’s waist.

“Damian, answer me! Did you do that?!”

No response this time either. He started stroking the wounds, Damian got the chills. It was more than nothing.

“You really don’t want answer me, do you?” he almost kissed the scars, when Damian pushed him on the bed and locked his hands over his head.

“And what if I did?” he finally spoke “What if I did that?”

Jon was surprised “Why?”  
He didn’t wanted to tell him, he didn’t wanted to confess his weakness.

“I was bored” he said “I wanted to test my tolerance”

“And you cut up all your hands like a piece of meat?! Damian this is ins...”

“It just hurt me” he leaned to his adam’s apple and kissed it.

“Damian, you can’t do that!” he was frustrated “It isn’t healthy at all! You shouldn’t hurt yourself!”

“Jason also often do this” he shrugged his shoulders. “And I saw Tim cut his arms. It strengthens the nerves and you will endure the pain.”

“This is really not okay! Your dad know about that? Know about the fact, his sons doing this to themselves?”

He rolled his eyes. His father don’t have the time to care about this and they got lots of wounds already, it was nothing at all.

“Try it” Damian said suddenly “Try it and you will understand”

He let Jon to sat up “No!” he shook his head “Forget it! And there isn’t any blade which can hurt me!”

On the statement, Damian rose up, he grabbed the bottom of the last drawer of his nighstand and he lifted a box inside it. 

“Father present, since he know we are dating” he opened the box and lifted a batarang. The edge of the blade flickering with green light.

“It can’t be” Jon cried “It’s just a joke, right Dami?”

“You never know when you need some kryptonite” he held it toward to Jon, who bent back “Take it and cut yourself. Now there is no problem to do that”

“If it should come to dad ears, he would never let meet you again!” he swallowed.

“Please” he rolled his eyes “Cut yourself!”

Jon didn’t move, he was to scared to do that. He was sure Jon wouldn’t touch the batarang. He sat next to him. “Stretch out your arm” ordered to him.

“Dami...What are you doing?”

He grabbed Jon’s wrist and cut his hand across. He faced himself with tears in Jon eyes. He threw the weapon on the floor and kissed the crying boy. Maybe it was the first time Jon ever experienced bleeding. And he did to him. He stroked Jon bloody arm, and kissed the sore.

“It’s hurt, Dami” Jon whispered.

“It’s the whole point, Beloved” he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked this stupid depressed shit...
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cak3-boy.tumblr.com//)
> 
> [Instagramm](https://www.instagram.com/cak3_boy/?hl=hu/)


End file.
